


Lean on me

by Dixons_girl (Desusgirl1980)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desusgirl1980/pseuds/Dixons_girl
Summary: Ellie finds an injured man he holds the key to her past , to her heart , to her soul !
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Lean on me

Ellie Rogers gazed over the landscape.

"Get some food, kill the dead brains , find shelter for you and the kids" she told herself

Ellie gazed at the baby who was squirming around in her sling .

"It's ok Libby Lou we will find you some milk I promise" she whispered to her

She then looked over at her son , who was stood next to her poised to attack .

It was scary an 8 year old kid , being a savage warrior but she knew to enable to survive he needed to be this way, doesn't mean she liked it .

"Mama you ok" her son asked

Ellie looked over at her son.

"Sorry sweetie was thinking, now can you take Libby and I'll scout ahead" Ellie replied

Her son did as she asked , Ellie then headed on out making sure her children stayed close

They headed to the local town and grabbed the things they needed before heading back to the cabin that Ellie had found a few months ago .

As they headed back to the cabin they saw he was sat there waiting.

"Mama he's back again" her son exclaimed

"I know sweetie" Ellie replied

A few weeks ago Ellie had been collecting wood when he wondered up to them , he was dirty and had dried blood in his fur , he was also hungry , but extremely friendly, Ellie at first had been reluctant to let the dog near the children , but he kept on visiting but didn't seem to pose a threat so Ellie allowed her son to pet him .

"Why do you think he likes us so much" her son asked

"He knows we have food , and he's hungry I guess , now grab him some meat and leave him alone" Ellie replied

Her son did as she asked only this time it was different , normally the dog would swipe the food and go however this time she heard her son yell out

"Sweetie you need to be quiet the dead brains" Ellie hissed

"Mama the dog he's pulling me he wants me to follow him" her son yelled back

Ellie scooped Libby up and headed outside the dog spotted her and headed to her

Ellie knelt in front of him .

"Hey boy what's up" Ellie whispered to him

The dog grabbed her sleeve, and started to tug her .

"Sweetie can you take Libby for me he wants us to go with him" Ellie exclaimed

Ellie passed Libby overto her son and followed the doghe ran on Ahead but kept on looking back to see if she was there

"Where do you think he's taking us" her son asked

"I don't know sweetie but I feel we have to follow" Ellie replied

A few moments later the dog stopped and started to bark , Ellie ran over and peered in the bushes where the dog was barking and that was when she saw him , a man covered in blood his leg at a funny angle obviously in a Lotof pain .

"Oh my god" she whispered to herself

*********

Ellie slowly headed on over to where the man was laid , he was barely conscious she grabbed his wrist and felt for a pulse it was barely there , but it was there , she then looked at the ground around him, then over to the dog .

"He's your master isn't he , and you have been keeping him fed and trying to look after him haven't you , but now you know he needs help" Ellie whispered to him

The dog wagged his tail in agreement .

Ellie then looked at her son , who was holding Libby tight to his chest

"Sweetie I need you to head back to the cabin grab the wheelbarrow where gonna take the man back there and look after him ok" Ellie exclaimed

"Mama what if he hurts us the man"

Ellie glared at her son

"James This man is badly hurt he could die he's not gonna hurt us I promise we have to help him ok, now go and grab the wheelbarrow" she snapped at him

Ellie watched as James stormed away , she reached over to the man again

"What on earth happened to you" she whispered softly to herself

A few minutes later James headed back pushing the wheelbarrow.

"Right where gonna need to lift him into the wheelbarrow, but we need to be careful his right leg is clearly broken" Ellie exclaimed

Ellie and Jamesgently laid the stranger into the wheelbarrow, being so careful of his leg , as they did he screamed out but still stayed semi conscious, Ellie noticed the dog was getting fractious everytime the stranger screamed .

"It's ok we have got him it's ok he's safe" Ellie soothed him

They laid the stranger in the wheelbarrow and headed back to the cabin , being mindful of the rocky path and the strangers injuries

"Mama what do you think happened to him" James asked

"Not sure sweetie but he's very badly injured when we get back to the cabin we will check him over and see what his injuries are , I know a little bit of first aid so we will try our best to help him" Ellie exclaimed

"Ok mama , um what if he turns" James replied

"If he um sadly dies we will put him to rest before that happens I promise , I will never let anyone become a dead brain ok" Ellie replied

James nodded they headed back into the cabin , and they gently lifted the stranger on the bed .

Again he screamed out in pain but was semi conscious, Ellie grabbed some water and started cleaning him up , his face was dirty and covered in dried blood .

She could see it was from a head wound , she gazed at the cut that was just above his eye brow she could see it was deep and would need stitching up

She then looked at his leg, it was clearly broken she remembered her grandfather was a scout leader and had told her about applying splints to broken bones , she also remembered she had his old first aid book .

She read through the book and beckoned James over

"Gonna need you to hold his leg for me so I can splint it" she exclaimed

James did as she asked , she then grabbed some sticks and wrapped it around the broken leg splinting it in place .

Once his limb was mobilised she then carried on washing his face as she swept the cloth over his lips she noticed the 2 beauty spots .

She gazed at him again, his hair was a lot longer and his shirt had sleeves but could this man be her first love Daryl Dixon .

******************

Ellie sat there remembering 30 years earlier .

Ellie and her dad had moved to blue ridge from the uk , her father was born in the USA and had moved to the UK for work , he met her mum and fell in love , they married and had Ellie , the marriage wasn't to last though and when Ellie was 7 years old her mum walked away .

Ellie's father was heartbroken he was left with a 7 year old girl.

It was hard but 8 years after her mum left , her grandmother died and her grandfather was alone he contacted Ellie's dad saying it would be lovely if they moved back home so they did .

And that was where Ellie met one Daryl Dixon at mathletes no less

To look at Daryl he seemed like the local redneck , taking after his waste of space father and brother , but looks they could be deceptive, Daryl Dixon happened to be a math genius and his teacher mr Porter could see that, and managed to get him to join the mathletes club , Ellie was also a member .

Ellie remembered heading to Atlanta for a contest , mr Porter was having kittens because Daryl hadn't turned up , with 2 minutes to go Daryl strolled up to the bus , face beaten up

"Daryl what on earth" mr Porter exclaimed

"Fell over cut Ma lip I'm fine let's go" Daryl snarled

"Um ok there's a seat by Ellie" mr Porter replied

Ellie watched as Daryl Dixon limped over and slowly sat in the seat he then closed his eyes

Ellie gazed over at him and could see he was in pain , she noticed his hand was shaking she grabbed her bag and grabbed some Tylenol and water she placed her hand gently on his lap .

He flinched and then glared at her

"Sorry could see you were in pain , and thought this might help" she smiled at him

Daryl gazed back at the girl , her brown eyes showed only kindness , he reached over and grabbed the pills .

"Thanks stupidly fell over my bootlace and face met the floor , kinda kills so yea thanks" he whispered back

Ellie smiled back at him .

"You know mr Porter was nearly going spare when you hadn't arrived, your the star of the team" she whispered back

"Nah I ain't ya just as good as me" Daryl whispered

"No I'm not formulas always cause me to freeze my brain goes like jello" Ellie whispered back

"Thing to remember is , the way the formula works just try if ya can to clear ya mind , and centre on ya breathing , when I'm working a formula out I just close my eyes and centre on My breathing and I find it comes to me" Daryl smiled

"Thanks Daryl" Ellie smiled back

Daryl gazed back at her

"So what's a posh English lady doing in a town like blue ridge" Daryl smirked

"Me posh I ain't posh" Ellie snorted

"Yea ya are , ya say ya Ts all proper and sound like the Queen" Daryl snorted

"No I don't , but anyhow my father he was born here moved to the uk for work met my womb donor and married her I then came along" Ellie sighed

"Womb donor" Daryl asked

"My mother she left when I was 7 wanted to find herself , haven't seen her since anyhow a few months ago my grandmother died my grandfather didn't like being alone so asked my dad and I to move back , my dad at that point hated the uk so we moved here" Ellie exclaimed

"Ya like it" Daryl asked

"It's very different everyone knows everyone but it's friendly and I love the weather" Ellie smiled

"Love the weather" Daryl snorted

"What" Ellie giggled back

And there friendship which blossomed into a relationship was born .

When her grandfather found out Ellie was seeing Daryl Dixon he was not impressed.

"Those Dixon's they ain't nothing but trouble" he growled

Ellie glared at her grandfather

"You know Daryl do you" she snapped

"Nah know will Dixon and Merle Dixon there a bad lot" her grandfather snapped

"That's will and Merle meet Daryl then make an impression of him" Ellie growled

"Fine invite him to dinner I'll make an impression then" her grandfather sighed

So Ellie did and from that moment on her grandfather and Daryl became best of friends , her grandfather taught Daryl everything about cars he was considered part of the family .

The one thing that they couldn't seem to get through to Daryl was the beatings he got they weren't right .

Ellie remembered Daryl turning up at her house one night covered in blood

"Elle need ya" Daryl whispered before passing out on the doorstep

Ellie grabbed her grandfather and dad and they helped her with Daryl , his back had been slashed and was bloody

"He's need a hospital" Ellie sobbed

"I'll grab my coat" her grandfather sighed

With that Daryl sat up

"Nah no hospitals Nah ain't happening just let me stay here it's Ma fault I didn't get enough meat it's ma fault I deserve this" Daryl sobbed

"No you don't Daryl no you don't" Ellie sobbed

"It has to be this way please" Daryl begged

"I'll stitch ya up" her grandfather replied

And that was that whenever Daryl got a beating he couldn't handle he went to Ellie's house

Her grandfather would clean it up, and then Daryl would go back to will Dixon

Ellie never forgot the day he left her life , she had given him everything and now he was leaving her .

He hadn't been in school for 4 days , and Ellie was worried she was already to head over to his trailer when she saw him stood on the porch

She ran over to him

"Where have you been I thought you were dead" she sobbed

"We're leaving Elle , pa he's fucked up and the cops are after him we have to leave" Daryl sighed

"You can't leave you can't" Ellie sobbed

"Have to never forget I'll always love ya ok" Daryl sobbed back with tears in his eyes

With that he turned and walked away never to be seen again.

Ellie remembered breaking down on the porch watching as he walked away from her life .

*********************

Life moved on for Ellie eventually, she graduated high school went to college , got a job in a bank, and had fun , had a few one night stands one that led to James being born .

Being a single mom living in blue ridge was hard , people judged her but she held her head high, as her grandfather told her

"There just judging like I once did" he smiled at her

Ellie knew what he meant , she had seen other men , but her heart would always belong to Daryl Dixon.

"I always wondered if he's ok , it's 22 years since he left but I always wonder if he's ok , he was the only man I ever loved , the only one I wanted , we talked about having a family being together always wondered if he hadn't left , if we would of done" Ellie smiled sadly

"Ya would of done and ya be together again at some point ya soulmates" her grandfather smiled

"22 years ago he left it's not happening" Ellie sighed

"Nah it will happen he's ya soulmate like ya grandma was my soulmate" her grandfather smiled

Little did Ellie know just how right her grandfather would be .

**********************

Ellie carried on wiping the strangers face clean , she guessed he would be dehydrated.

"James I need you to pass me over that bottle he needs to drink" Ellie sighed

"But he's asleep how will he drink" James asked

"Pass me the bottle and I'll show you it's a trick my grandfather showed me" Ellie exclaimed

James did as Ellie asked , Ellie placed the bottle on his lips , then slowly massaged his neck , helping the swallowing technique to happen .

"We will need to do this little but often" Ellie exclaimed

"Ok mama" James replied

**********************

The night wore on , every few hours Ellie would coax the stranger to drink .

One time as she did , she looked at his arm and then his hand , there were the tattoos , there on his arm and hand , this man was her Daryl , her Daryl had come back to her .

"James I need some air , please make sure he drinks a little bit more water" Ellie sobbed

She then turned and ran out the room as fast as her legs could carry her .

She sat on the porch, hands shaking , Elle was there tattooed in the red ink on his arm and the Star on his wrist.

Others had been added over time but she knew those 2 tattoos well.

"Oh my god Daryl what have you done" Ellie explained when he turned up with his arm and wrist wrapped in cling film

"Needed to show ya I love ya, ya will always be with me, so got ya name on Ma arm and this star on Ma wrist , ya Ma star Ma everything" Daryl smiled at her

"Awww you soppy thing" Ellie smiled

"I love ya I want everyone to know I love ya, ya mine forever" Daryl smiled

"Forever" Ellie smiled back

Ellie sat on the porch thinking , forever and yet they had been apart for 30 years

Would he even remember her when he regained consciousness, shit what if he never regained consciousness and she had to put him down .

She knew that would destroy her but she also knew if he turned she would do it , she had to do it .

She made herself a promise when this all started 7 years ago that no one unless they were truly evil , deserved to be a dead brain

So if she had to she do it , but she hoped and prayed he would regain consciousness so she could see those beautiful blue eyes again

The blue eyes that truly captivated her soul .

************************

Ellie headed back into the cabin

"How's he doing" she asked James

"He feels hot I think he has a fever but he's also moaning" James exclaimed

"I'll grab the thermometer and check him over" Ellie smiled

She headed to the kitchen and grabbed the thermometer, then headed over to the bed placing the thermometer in daryls ear

104 the thermometer read

"Shit" Ellie exclaimed

"Ok sweetie I need you to take Libby and head to sleep I will keep an eye on him ok" Ellie. Sighed

"Ok mama be safe" James smiled picking up Baby Libby and heading over to the bed in the corner .

************************

Ellie sat on the chair next to Daryl holding his hand .

"I'll never forget the day you left , I was utterly heartbroken, I was completely destroyed you were my everything you made me feel safe , secure complete , remember the time when Jack O'Connell nicked my bag , you went mental completely mental, you told him no one touches Ma girls stuff except me you growled at him I thought so safe and secure"

"When you left I felt that part of me was gone , I actually stopped eating my dad and stepmom were not impressed but grandad well he understood he knew we were soulmates that we were meant to be"

"People they judged you for what your family name was , but me I knew you were nothing like Merle or your father you were sweet kind my everything" Ellie sobbed

She then fell on the bed and started to cry , she then felt her arm being stroked she looked up and saw those beautiful blue eyes gazing at her .

"Elle" he whispered


End file.
